Harry Potter and the Second Chances
by Misting Morning
Summary: Harry finds himself with a second chance at nearly everything. A new life, a new year, and new friends. Will it turn out happier? Warning: Long chapters.


Title:Second Chances  
  
Author: Misting Morning  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter: One  
  
A/N: I have no beta reader, and quite frankly, I tend to digress while writing. Nasty little habit. Let me know if I do it too often. I've really tried to keep most of the characters in character, but I do hate Molly Weasley, so I might be harsher on her. Besides, her attitude will become pivotal later on. Also, this is my first fan fiction, and I'm sure I'll get better as my audience tells me what I do wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I own the Apperians, Venetis Mohegan, and eventually, a handful of other characters, this is after all, a fan fiction, and I'm sure I'm allowed to do that. But...err... it may seem Harry has gotten way too much for his birthday and crud, but everything has its reason, just let me get to them.  
  
_Home at last_, Harry thought. Sure it wasn't his favorite home, but no one would likely ask about that godfather of his, the night in Ministry, or his part in Sirius's death. He need not be reminded of that, for it was the only thing on his mind without the help of others.   
  
The Dursley's left Harry alone this summer. Harry may have imagined it, but he thought it might be his aunt's doing, as Vernon tried very hard, but often lost his temper, while Petunia got this pleading look in her eyes, bit her lip, and his uncle always seemed to cool down.   
  
But often, it was Harry who needed to cool down. Though Dudley was now punished for what he said or did to Harry, much of it upset Harry. It was not something Harry enjoyed, being teased by a young man who looked remotely like a killer whale. But it was not something Harry could complain about, for this was his best summer yet.   
  
This was how Harry found himself in the current situation he was in, why he was standing at the ministry. After a bout of mild teasing from Dudley, on the subject of the nightmares that plagued him night after night, Harry decided to take a walk. A very fortunate decision. You see, Harry walked through the park, and decided to buy some ice cream from a vendor. The woman in front of him in the line was disputing with the ice cream vendor on whether or not her ice cream tastes like "bloody crap."  
  
After waiting a good twenty minutes, until the dissatisfied customer gave up, storming off to have the same argument with the next ice cream vendor, and so on, until she realized she was ordering the wrong flavor, Harry happily paid for a cheap grape popsicle.   
  
Harry had forgotten all about the teasing on Dudley's part, and decided to walk home. Slurping on his popsicle, he approached Privet Drive. He stared, where was he? Mrs Figg's house was there, and the neighbors. But the Dursley's house was ashes, with a green mark floating above the remains, a snake coming from a skull.  
  
Harry stood there, just trying to comprehend, just trying to understand what just happened. He was gone for no more than 45 minutes, he had been in that house less than an hour ago.   
  
Ten minutes passed, and still Harry just stood there. The ambulances finally started to arrive, and neighbors came out of their house. And still Harry just stood there. Ministry of Magic officials arrived. And still Harry just stood there. Memories of muggles erased, and still Harry stood there, looking like a dope.   
  
Albus Dumbledore came to "collect" him, as if he were just an item of no personal interest. An emergency meeting of the Order was called. Harry sat among them, dead to the world. Nothing was being comprehended in his brain. But he did hear that he would have to go a wizarding family, he just wasn't quite sure he knew why, how, or what was happening.  
  
Nothing was said of Sirius.  
  
And so he stood before the Ministry, home to his most recent adventure at his true home, Hogwarts. "Harry Potter, to report to Magical Orphans And Misfits."  
  
With that, his wand checked, and a wave of the hand that lead him here, perhaps Tonks or Kingsley, Harry's new life began to unfold. Standing near a desk, a woman looked over his file, commenting when appropriate, "Mmm...a lot of tragedy, knack for trouble," "No parental figures," "Only family at Hogwarts."   
  
Yet she had not realized whose file she was looking at. "Merlin's beard! Harry Potter?! Well, let's get you a good family, eh?"   
  
He was assigned to a small family, one where the oldest daughter had been killed by Death Eaters. Young parents, father an auror, mother a robe designer. Two daughters, besides the one who was killed, seven and eleven. A five year old son, and the oldest daughter would be seventeen, just a bit over a year older than Harry.   
  
He was told he could not contact anyone he used to know, and that depending on his progress he might switch schools completely. For a month, no one would be alerted of the whereabouts of Harry Potter.   
  
No asked that he adjust immediately with the Apperians. They told him to call by first name basis only, Eve and Aterus. It was easy to remember what to call the children, their first names: Elizabeth, (Bethie, an eleven year old), Claire, (who went by that, a seven year old), and Thomas, (the five year old who would currently respond to nothing but "Harry Mini Me").  
  
Truth be told, Thomas looked a good deal like Harry, so that Eve decided to look up both families' history. Turns out, Harry would be Thomas' half second cousin once removed. Their grandfather's affair led to Aterus, at a time when James was already learning how to fly a broom. They would be half brothers, though they never met, nor knew that they had a half brother in a time when James was alive.   
  
But the Apperians were trying to fill the void the family felt for Carrie. Carrie would be in her seventh year now, but she never lived to see that. In the summer of her first year, some accused Death Eaters met her, and she never was able to think again. For a year, she was locked in St Mungo's and she never recognized the people who bore her into this world again. She passed away, and though the nurses saddened, all knew it was likely for the better. Carrie suffered more than most children ever had to.   
  
This is why the Apperians took in magical orphans until they moved out, or decided to be placed in a permanent home. They had very little luck with the last girl, one so moody she cursed Bethie's toes off. She was removed and Bethie asked to "please get a guy" next time.  
  
That is how Harry Potter came to them. Bethie had never been more excited, and Eve often told her that Harry was a real boy, who deserved to be treated as so, not as the savior of the wizarding world, which probably got him into this mess anyhow.   
  
Harry didn't mind Bethie quoting random books to him, she reminded him of Hermione. He did, however feel vaguely uncomfortable at the content of the quotes, always about him.  
  
He didn't mind teaching Claire how ride a broom, or her spouting off random statistics about Quidditch teams. She reminded him of Ron.  
  
But he did mind that he missed his friends. He begged Aterus to write to his friends, and though Eve also pleaded in Harry's favor, Aterus was firm. "Harry, I know you miss them. But just think how great it will be when you finally talk to them. Besides, maybe following the rules would be good for you, maybe you'll like it." The last part was always with a smile and a wink, but Harry always found it reminded him Snape.  
  
Harry basked in the love and affection he received from the Apperians. It sometimes felt to Harry that he was just a normal kid, with a family, and no intention of bringing an evil wizard down to his knees. But then Harry realized the truth, and pleaded for the Apperians to be kept safe.   
  
One hot July day, as Harry slept until twelve, Eve and Bethie were busy making preparations for the next day, Harry's birthday. Unbeknownst to Harry, Bethie, Eve and Claire had planned a very large birthday bash for him. Aterus had people working the wards day and night, and Harry was told it was for the announcement of the papers being signed, and Harry becoming their true adopted son. Harry agreed to this, in fact he was overjoyed that his newfound family would be out of harm's way.  
  
Tomorrow, Harry could legally contact his old friends, teachers, and all others he knew before the Dursley's mishap. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, all his teachers, friends, and nearly every one of the Weasley's planned to be there. Harry would have a good birthday for once, Eve promised to herself.   
  
And as Bethie, Claire and Thomas began preparing Harry's cake, an owl flew in. Addressed to Mr. Harry Potter, Eve swore at the awful timing of the owl. From a Venetis Mohegan, the wizard who dealt with wills, death wishes, and such for those who's heirs have not survived, or had no heirs.  
  
"Harry, get up dear. There's an owl for you here."   
  
Another owl landed, and it was addressed to Bethie.   
  
"What's that dear?"  
  
"Confirmation of my membership to the Harry Potter fan-club, written by the president herself! Wow, I've like got Ginny Weasley's autograph!"  
  
Harry trudged down the stairs. "What about Ginny Weasley?" Eve pointed to the letter on the table. Instead, he grabbed the letter out of Bethie's hand. "I have a fan-club?"   
  
Bethie ran up to her room, not wanting to hear what would be said when he read "You've just joined a great club that has over 500 members, all admiring one of the greatest, hottest wizards who ever lived."   
  
**"Ginny's the president of my fan-club?!?!?"**  
  
"Now, Harry, calm down, there's still a letter for you. And I'm afraid it might not be such good news. Venetis Mohegan is a wizard who deals with death wishes and wills."  
  
Harry's mind raced. Sirius. He hadn't thought of him in almost a month. Harry was such a traitor. How could he do this to a person who cared for Harry so much? A person who actually knew his parents. A person who loved Harry, perhaps the first father figure he could remember, though Dumbledore tried so hard.   
  
"Oh, Harry, you've had so much on your mind, this must be kind of a harsh awakening. I'm so sorry I couldn't shield you from this."  
  
Harry ran upstairs, packed a bag, and got on his broom, a Nimbus 2000, since his firebolt was still locked up at Hogwarts. He opened the window, and put his broom out the window. As he was about to climb out, an innocent voice rang clear in his mind.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?"  
  
"Hey Tommy, I'm just going for a little fly." Thomas had adopted that name after he realized it was too confusing for him to be called Harry Mini Me.  
  
"Why do you have bags then?" Harry had to admit, for a five year old, Thomas was pretty observant.   
  
"Don't leave me, I'll be good and I won't breaks your chess set anymores."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.

"Claire, Bethie! Get down here now!" Eve's angry voice rang out through the house. Bethie closed her enchanted music box, and trudged down the stairs. Claire dismounted her broom, ducked inside her window, and ran down the stairs. She stopped for a quick check in the mirror, hopefully her mother would not notice her tasseled hair. She was still grounded for a "misunderstanding" involving Bethie's tongue falling off, and being grounded meant "no broom." To Claire, that meant, "no broom that your mother will find out about."  
  
"What's up, Mum?"  
  
"Harry and Tommy are missing. And Harry's broom, and his stuff. We have to find them before someone else does." Adding under her breath, "Or Aterus comes home".  
  
Aterus and Eve were not very happily married. Eve loved Aterus with all her heart, and Aterus loved Eve with all his heart. But it often seemed that things were just not meant to be. For one thing, Aterus was always concerned about Eve's safety. This is not a bad thing, but the way Aterus showed his concern royally pissed off Eve. Sometimes he acted as she was one of their children. She worked at home, and when she went out, he reminded her she was a wife of an auror, likely the target of an attack. Really, when she was at Hogwarts, she met him by kicking his butt in a dueling club.   
  
He already had hinted at the fact she was slacking at work, and she responded by saying in quite a cruel voice that she was taking care of the children he so often forgot about. Carrie's death, a fruit of their honeymoon, caused it all to end. They no longer understood each other. But they were staying together for the kids, perhaps not the smartest idea. However, thus it stood.   
  
She wouldn't be able to tell Aterus that she had lost both of his sons, as he blamed her for Carrie's death, as she gave her permission to go out with a few friends that day. Carrie never even got to see them one last time, or not while she understood who they were.  
  
"Claire, get on your damn broom and go look for them! Bethie, go owl all his friends. I'm going to go man the fireplace. I need to contact someone."  
  
"Who Mum?"  
  
"I haven't got a clue!"   
  
Claire was already on her broom, and Bethie knew better than to argue. She used Hedwig, Snitch (the owl Claire owned), Ahimsa (Eve's owl), Owl (Aterus, of course), and Fluffy (Bethie never was very original).

Harry and Tommy arrived behind a house, ready to go into the subway, to flee to wherever Harry could find salvation.  
  
"Harry, you can't leaves us. Bethies and me and Claire love you. And Mommy. And Daddy does too. Don't leave us like he does. You still hafta teach me how to ride a broom like Claire and yous."  
  
Harry looked at Tommy. Harry looked into his little brother's big blue eyes. He could never leave him. He could never leave the idea of a family.   
  
"Err...let's go get some ice cream."  
  
"Harry, no Harry. I wanna go home."

With Tommy on top his shoulders, slurping at a magical popsicle (charmed to never melt) in the shape of a dragon, Harry walked in the house singing a childhood song at the top of his lungs. Before long, two brunette blurs had him in chokehold hug.  
  
"Tommy, go take your nap, your father will be home for lunch any minute now. And you, Harry!" Eve glanced at the stairs. "Bethie, go watch Tommy, Harry and I are going to go find Claire."  
  
Soon they had found Claire. The three went home, and Claire went to get a sandwich.  
  
Upon Claire's return, Eve ordered her daughters in their rooms, and though Harry tried to sneak up, she made sure he stayed.  
  
Eve motioned for him to sit down, and just then, Aterus came home. Harry let out a sigh of relief, which Eve had quite clearly heard as she shot him an evil glare.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing dear, Harry just said he would help me by holding the pins while I work on Madam Bones' dress robes for the acceptance speech. Your lunch is on the table."  
  
"Couldn't you charm the pincushion to fly? And where are my little girls?"  
  
"Claire is flying, or has just come in, and Bethie is playing with her music box. And well, yes I could charm the cushion to fly, but you know me, always looking to spend quantity time with my kids."  
  
"Isn't it quality time?"  
  
"Not quite there yet Aterus, I'll let you know when it becomes quality time, but I don't think holding a pincushion counts."  
  
Aterus chuckled to himself, remembering why he had married this woman. Harry, on the other hand was cursing Eve's quick thinking, as he knew she'd never let Aterus on to the thought that she'd nearly lost both his sons, even if one of his sons was to blame.  
  
Eve got up. "Come on Harry, I've not got much time. This set of robes needs to be done in three days." Harry followed Eve into her office. She sat near the set of robes. "They were finished yesterday. I'm actually working on a set for myself."  
  
They were of a beautiful color, and the intricate work on the neckline amazed Harry. She shoved a pin-cushion in Harry's hands. "Always do the minor details by hand. It looks better and although it takes longer, no amount of magic could replicate detailing done by hand. Some of the best designs were mistakes, and magic doesn't allow for mistakes."  
  
Harry nodded, and though he knew he'd never need to remember this information, he committed this moment to memory. Perhaps it was because he was slightly afraid he'd die in the next few minutes, or maybe just to have a memory that seemed motherly.   
  
"Harry, Aterus and I, we took you in thinking you needed a loving home. We were very right about that. But Harry, though we love you, you can't put our children in danger. The girls, they know the danger, and still they chose to look up to you, they chose to get close. But Tommy hasn't learned anything about Voldemort, and danger. And well Harry, I thought, I thought you might have learned about loss by now. You've lost so much Harry. Do you really want to put us through that? We've lost a daughter, nowhere near as much as you, but Harry, she had her whole life ahead of her. Tommy has his life ahead of him. Let's not change that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Eve," Harry finally managed to choke out. "I'm so so sorry."  
  
"I know Harry. But you have to realize, you just aren't an average kid. Even if we make you feel like you are. So, you're grounded until your birthday."  
  
"Eve, my birthday is tomorrow. It's three now. That means I'm grounded for nine hours?"  
  
"Yes. Now Harry, be quiet or I'll never be able to finish these robes."  
  
For an hour and half, Harry stayed by Eve, holding the pin-cushion, and looking extremely dumb. For an hour and half, Eve told stories of the trouble she got into at Hogwarts. Though nothing like what Harry had gotten into, Harry felt that Eve had quite an exciting life, for a normal girl.   
  
"Harry dear?"  
  
"Yeah Eve?"  
  
"Did you ever read that letter?"  
  
A look of guilt crossed his face. He didn't, for instead he tried to run from a home where he felt normal. A home that was his only chance at a real life. Eve gestured to the table near Harry, the table with the letter of impending doom on the top.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and opened the letter as though it were his worst fear. Harry's eyes quickly read the paper.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter;  
  
As you may or may not know, Sirius Orion Black has died. Though his assets were frozen, the Ministry of Magic has re-inactivated them posthumously and his last will and testament shall be followed according to his wishes.   
  
Sirius Black has named you in his will, and it is his wish you appear at the reading. You are expected at 12 Grimmauld Place on August 1st.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Venetis Mohegan_  
  
Harry took a deep breath, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It had never really sunk in. Harry never really understood that Sirius was dead, long and gone. Though he understood at the end of the year, too much had happened, and other problems occupied most of his attention. But this, the reading of his will, brought Harry back into the cruel reality that his life was not perfect.   
  
And it would never be.  
  
Eve slowly got up. "Harry, this wasn't your fault." Though she didn't quite reach his height, Eve managed to sit him down. "Harry, it really wasn't. It was Voldemort's and even if you do blame yourself, it isn't going to help. Just concentrate on your getting through the day, and then month. Trust me, I know how it feels to lose."  
  
She ordered him in his room (for he was grounded), and he went up, with all intentions of going to sleep. After coming out of the bathroom, Harry was confronted by a four foot eleven burst of remorse.  
  
"Harry? I hope I didn't make you run away. I really didn't think you'd care if I was in the fan club. I didn't know you'd freak out about it. I'm so sorry. I'll revoke my membership tomorrow. But if it helps, I had applied way before you came here. I don't think that helps. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Bethie ran up to Harry to hug him, just nearly keeping her tears to herself.  
  
"Err...what are you talking about?" Harry was seriously concerned that Bethie's hug might cut of his circulation.   
  
"I made you run away because I was in that fan-club. I'm sorry"  
  
"Trust me Bethie, you didn't make me run away. I'm sorry I tried. But I was being stupid. You can understand that."  
  
She nodded and went back into her room, and though not nearly convinced, she did try to believe him, and soon Harry heard the familiar tune of the music box.  
  
Harry had fallen asleep without dinner that night, and he woke up, much earlier than usual, looking for food.  
  
"G"morning Harry. It's Saturday, your birthday, and the day you can contact people. How much better could it get?"  
  
Harry smiled. "It'd be better if I had some food."  
  
Eve set down the plate of waffles. "Here, eat up." Harry downed the waffles at a alarming speed.   
  
"Not even the girls are up yet. Tommy should be up in five...four...three...two..."  
  
"MOMMY!"   
  
"Harry, could you do me a favor and go get him? He can't get off the bed by himself, he's too scared to jump. It'd be so much easier."  
  
"Sure, Eve." Harry went up the stairs and into Tommy's bedroom. Truthfully, Harry had never really looked into the other bedrooms. But the walls were painted with such animals that even Hagrid would be amazed. Harry spotted a hippogriff, two kneazles, a nifler, a dragon, and several beasts that Harry didn't even know existed. A phoenix flew by, and Harry had to catch his breath.   
  
"Hi, Harry. Can you get me down?" Tommy looked up at Harry from his bed. The amount of stuffed animals amazed Harry. Tommy had two hippogriffs, four cats, two owls, a phoenix, a toad, a centaur, and his favorite, a very large stuffed dragon all on his bed. Harry didn't want to think about the amount in overflowing corner of toys.   
  
_Would I have had this stuff if I lived with them before?_ Harry wondered. But, at Tommy's age, there would be no way to be with the Apperians, as Carrie was still alive and well.   
  
He helped Tommy down, and they walked out of the room. "I need to wake up Bethies and Claire"  
  
"Err...okay."   
  
Tommy ran into Claire's room and started jumping on her bed.  
  
"M'rning Tommy" she mumbled, without even the slightest sense of shock.   
  
Harry began to look around, to look at Claire's walls. Qudditch players were in constant play, Quaffles were being passed, Bludgers being hit or hitting, Snitches were flying about.  
  
Claire opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her walls. "Four games. One on each wall, if one team is completely blowing it, I go watch the next wall. My ceiling is charmed to play every Holyhead Harpie game ever played, I just say the number or what year and team they played against and wham! It's on my ceiling. I can pause, and rewind, and do all sorts of stuff. I love my room."  
  
Harry nodded, as Tommy looked at Claire. Without a word, she lifted him off the bed.   
  
"Thank yous Claire."  
  
Tommy ran out of the room, and skipped the one next to Claire's room. It had been Carrie's room, but no one ever goes in there or even looked at it anymore. It stayed the same as it did when she went off to Diagon Alley that day. It was a memorial.   
  
But Tommy ran right into Bethie's room. Harry followed, he had never been up for this routine. Her room was an underwater theme. With mer-people on the walls, and bubbles floating around the room, it was quite clear a lot of work went into this one. While Claire's bed looked like it was made from broomsticks, Bethie's was a wide purple shell, with the pillow to look like a pearl.   
  
Bethie woke up before Tommy even got to her bed, as she was a very light sleeper. "Wha? Harry, what time is it?"  
  
"Err..about eight. Hey, it's my birthday, get up!" Harry threw a pillow at the girl he was starting to regard as a little sister.   
  
"Lemme feed my fish" Bethie got up, and walked over to the fishtank full of seemingly magical and unusual fish. She put fish food in the tank and told the boys to get out.  
  
Harry and Tommy headed downstairs. Once down, Harry noticed a large pile of presents on the kitchen table. He also noticed three letters and his owl Hedwig. She flew onto his shoulder, clicking her beak affectionately.   
  
"Happy birthday Harry," Eve said. She gestured to the presents, and Harry happily obeyed.  
  
He started opening them, first a new, large perch for Hedwig, followed by a large box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, several Chocolate Frogs, an offer to re-do his bedroom, a perch for a phoenix, and a small puppy.  
  
But the most breath-taking thing was a portrait of his Mum and Dad.   
  
"I hope you don't mind, I went through your things and found a picture of your parents, I sent it to a painter, and he did this. They can come alive Harry, all you have to do is say Enverate. Only you can do it though."  
  
Harry was near tears by this time. "Harry take your puppy, your perches, and your candy and go get dressed. We have a bigger surprise for you, but it might be a little while."  
  
As he was changing, Harry decided to name the puppy Padfoot, as it was black, and it seemed that it promised to grow. Harry was told the phoenix would be a gift for him, and though it was not picked out yet, it would be allowed to go to school with him. He started on the Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans he got from Claire.  
  
Harry didn't want to bring his parents to life yet. Not yet. When he had the day all to himself, then he would, and he'd tell them all about himself, and all about his new life.  
  
"Harry! Please come down now!" Harry walked down the stairs, wondering what it was that took them such a long time to get ready. He stuffed the last bean he took in his mouth. As he arrived on the first floor, a huge crowd greeted him. Everyone from Neville to Lavender, Ron to Pavarti, Hermione to Proffessor Dumbledore, everyone he knew and liked was there. All the Weaselys, with the exception of Percy, had made an appearance.   
  
He was enveloped in the crowd, soon to be saved by Ron.   
  
Harry looked around. He had seen nearly everyone, except...  
  
"Hey Ron?"  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"Where's Lupin?"  
  
"Maybe we should go find Dumbledore."  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's arm as he tried to get away.   
  
"Ron, what's wrong with Lupin?"  
  
"Harry, he's dead." Ron looked away, not able to look Harry in the eye. Harry could barely think straight. One thought taunted his mind.  
  
"Ron, was it my fault?"  
  
"No, Snape disappeared and no one could make Lupin the Wolfsbane in time. Without an Animagus by his side, he locked himself up. He bit off his own leg, but no one could help him because he was still a werewolf. He died from the blood loss. It wasn't your fault Harry."  
  
"But if Sirius was here..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to think about how many lives he could have saved with that one mistake.   
  
"That's not true, if Sirius was here, his soul would be gone. Ministry officials stormed Grimmuald Place the day after we got out of school. Narcissa tipped them off. They made a deal, they'd give them Sirius to get Lucius out of Azkaban. But because Sirius wasn't there, Lucius is still locked up. Apparently, no one on that side knew Bellatrix killed Sirius because, Bellatrix went missing."  
  
Harry did his best to put a smile on for the rest of the day. But it was a tough thing to do. He couldn't quite bear the idea of every one of his dad's close friends being dead, and he did blame himself, even though it was quite clearly not his fault.  
  
Until Mrs Weasley came over. With Harry in a bone-crushing hug, she fussed over him in a way that would put any mother to shame.   
  
"Don't worry, Harry. Arthur is pulling strings to get you out of here and back with the family you know. We could adopt you, wouldn't that be wonderful?"  
  
"Errr...Mrs Weasley, I like it here, they treat me well, and it's now my home. I couldn't leave here if I tried."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked slightly abashed, and Harry was sure that he caught the words "poor boy" and "brain-washed" when she finally went back over to her husband. Harry concealed a laugh with a cough, and wondered why it was that she didn't like the idea of him being here with the Apperians.   
  
After nearly everyone had left, the Weasleys, Neville (waiting for his grandmother), and of course the Apperians were the only ones left.   
  
Mrs Weasley looked at Harry for a very long time. Finally she said she'd see him tomorrow in a short voice and politely, though not sincerely, thanked the Apperians. The rest of the family said goodbye to Harry, each in their respective age order, until Ron and Ginny. Harry hadn't even noticed Ginny was there, and an amusing thought passed through his brain, _Ginny was his fan-club president._ Harry nearly choked, and said goodbye to Ginny. Ron was the only one left of the Weasleys.  
  
"Hey man, see you tomorrow, and try not to dwell on too many things, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, though he knew his thoughts would be on Lupin tonight. Only Neville was left, and it seemed Claire was giving him a hard time for not knowing who the Holyhead Harpies were. Harry smiled, and walked over towards his friend, and his adopted sister.  
  
Finally, Mrs. Longbottom arrived, saying that it was now safe to floo home. She said she had gotten tied up at St Mungo's, and Harry thought of how much pain Neville had to go through. His grandmother was not the kindest person, and people weren't exactly nice to him at Hogwarts. Harry thanked Neville for coming and told him he'd be sure to owl him to hang out sometime.  
  
Neville looked surprised. He nodded and then flooed home.   
  
When the house was finally empty, Harry thanked Eve and Aterus and said he was going up to bed. Eve stopped him and asked for the others to go up to bed while they talked to Harry.   
  
Harry was confused, but he stayed down.   
  
Aterus started off on the topic of his phoenix to be. "Harry, phoenixes are very important, as they help decide which friends are loyal. There are very few in the world, and they are only allowed to be possessed by the most important wizards in the world. We were told it was high time to get you one, but none are available right now, so it might take a while. The next phoenix who is without an owner is to be yours. Phoenixes are not allowed to be passed down, they must be awarded. Harry, you need one more than most because you are to be betrayed by someone. We don't know who yet, so you have to choose your friends carefully."  
  
Harry nodded, and announced he would be going to bed. There was just too much information today. And likely, tomorrow, the reading of Sirius' will would not be better.  
  
He stayed awake in his bedroom, and looked at the green walls. He was to eventually have this room to be re-done, but he had no idea what he wanted on the walls. The puppy, Padfoot, got into Harry's room from an unknown place, and jumped up onto Harry's bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and soon, both inhabitants of the rooms were sound asleep.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue, I tend to be quite harsh on myself, and quite frankly, I feel this sucks. But let me know. Give me constructive criticism, tell me where I go wrong, what you had a problem with, and please, please, review, because I can write for myself on my computer without publishing it. 


End file.
